


Vanya

by Fix



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Vanya Hargreeves, not super canon compliant, they're like elementary school age children in this fic, transfem vanya hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix/pseuds/Fix
Summary: The story of how the seven children of the umbrella academy chose (or didn't) their names.
Kudos: 35





	Vanya

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the scene of the baby being born in Russia at the swimming pool.  
> Thank you to my friend MJ for their beta-reading!

“Don’t you ever wonder?” Number Three asked one day during play time. It was 12:07 on a Saturday and the Hargreeves children were in the compound’s yard.

“No,” Number Five said. “Why would it matter?”

“Maybe Number Three is right. It might be nice to know.”

“Oh, well, if Number One wants us to do it, then certainly we should,” Number Two said in exaggerated sarcasm.

“Hey, come on, you know that’s not what he meant,” Number Seven said before Number One could verbalize the protest shown so clearly across his face.

Number Two rolled his eyes. “Whatever. He’ll never tell us anyway.”

“Maybe mom could?” Number Six chimed in.

“Mom can’t do anything that dad hasn’t programmed her to do,” Number Three replied. “Two’s right. He won’t tell us. So that means she definitely can’t.”

“Come on, Three,” Number Two said. “She’s not all just him. She can do more.”

“Oh, so you think she could tell us?” Number Three asked him challengingly. 

Number Two looked away and shrugged noncommittally.

“Well, they’re probably on some sort of record somewhere,” Number Four said. “Pogo would know where they are. I bet we could convince him.”

“Yeah!” Number One said.

“I don’t know guys,” Number Seven said uncertainly. “Maybe Five is right. I mean what’s the point anyway?”

“The point, Seven, is that numbers aren’t names!” Number Three said.

“They’re fine for missions, but we’re more than just that!” Number Two backed her up.

“Well, I think our names are plenty good enough as is,” Number Five said. “And if you don’t agree, then that’s not my problem, but I’m not going to waste my time going down this rabbit hole with you.” He stalked off.

Number Seven bit her lip.

“I think he might be right,” Number Four said. “Let’s just pick ones out and be done with it. Who cares what some random strangers we’ve never met before had to say about it? I, for one, have been thinking about the name ‘Klaus’”

“Obviously we can pick our own if we want. But don’t you want to know? What could have been?” Number Three asked.

“I say we go for it. And everyone can go one at a time. That way, if we don’t like it, we can just choose our own,” Number One said.

“Hey, that’s a good idea actually!”

“Don’t act so surprised about it, Number Two,” Number One shot back. Number Two stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

“Okay,” Number Seven said, sounding a little bit nervous. “Let’s go find Pogo then.” 

Number Six checked his watch. “Come on, we only have 20 minutes left!”

\---------------

Pogo had resisted at first, but he’d soon crumbled to the six Hargreeves’ pleads, and gone to retrieve the files. After all, he could relate to the curiosity. He waited in an unused room. The kids had decided to go in one by one in numerical order, so Number One was with Pogo now. Numbers Two, Three, Four, Six, and Seven were standing in the hall.

Number One emerged from the room. “Luther!” he said as he stepped into the hallway. “I think I’ll keep it.”

His sisters cheered and Number Six gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. Number Two gave him a congratulatory nod then stepped into the room.

\---------------

Number Seven waited in the hallway with Numbers One, Two, Three, and Four. Or, rather, with Luther, Diego, Allison, and Klaus. Luther, Diego, and Allison had decided to stick with the names they read on the file. Klaus hadn’t said what name had been on the file, deciding he rather liked his chosen name better.

Number Six was in the room now. Number Seven bit her lip. She was up next.

On the one hand, she agreed with Allison. She thought it could be really cool to know what their names could have been. To have that one piece of knowledge of what their lives could have been.

On the other hand, whatever the name waiting for her on that file was… she was pretty sure it wasn’t going to fit. While it was true that none of their birth parents knew the children they’d grown into, Number Seven’s parents hadn’t even known she was a girl. 

Number Six came out. “I think I’m going to go with Ben!” he said, excited. Luther, Diego, Allison and Klaus cheered for him and clapped him on the back as Number Seven went into the room.

“Number Seven,” Pogo said, shuffling around a pile of manilla folders then handing her the top one. “As I’ve said to all your siblings thus far, you can read it if you want. But you don’t have to, and even if you do choose to read what’s on that paper, you don’t have to do anything about it.”

“Thank you, Pogo” she said as she took the file.

She took a deep breath. She looked at Pogo for reassurance one more time. He nodded, seeming to say “the choice is up to you.”

She opened the file. Her shoulders drooped.

“Is there something the matter, Number Seven?” Pogo asked.

Number Seven’s gaze remained fixed on the paper as she answered. “I just-” she said, faltering. “I just really wanted to know, but…” she trailed off.

Pogo took a step closer. “As I said, Number Seven, the name on that paper doesn’t mean anything if you don’t want it to.”

Number Seven closed the file.

She looked up at Pogo. “But I did want it to,” she said quietly.

Pogo gave an understanding frown. “May I?” he asked after a beat, gesturing to the file.

Number Seven bit her lip. She handed Pogo the file.

He opened it and she saw his eyes scan across the page. “You know, Number Seven, names like this have standard nicknames. The nickname would, in effect, almost be the same name.”

“Ok?” Number Seven asked, somewhat forlornly.

“The standard nickname would be Vanya,” Pogo said.

“Vanya?” Number Seven repeated. Pogo nodded.

“Just so you know, it is still a male name in Russian. But I think it sounds rather different to the English ear,” Pogo said. 

“Vanya,” she repeated, to herself this time. She thought about how it felt. To say, to feel.

She smiled. “Vanya!” she said to Pogo.

Pogo’s face broke out into a smile, too. “A most excellent choice, Miss Vanya” he said. “Let’s go tell your siblings.”

Vanya opened the door. Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, and Ben were looking at her expectantly. “My name is Vanya!” she announced excitedly.

The group broke out into cheers. They all gathered for a hug, giggling.

“Children!” they heard a shout, interrupting their festivities. “It’s 12:30! Why is Number Five the only one present!”

“Coming, father!” Luther called back. The six of them headed toward the staircase.

Allison linked her arms with Vanya as they walked down the stairs. “I’m so happy we did this, Vanya,” she said.

Vanya smiled back. “Me too.”


End file.
